


[Podfic] (Not Such a) Dead-End Job

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coercion, It Pronouns, Other, Period Typical Attitudes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-xeno, Regency, Sex Work, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: James Darwick is a duke's bastard working in a coffee shop. His boss is a twelve-foot-long lizard monster. He thinks he's sunk as low as he can go.He's wrong.





	[Podfic] (Not Such a) Dead-End Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Not Such a) Dead-End Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664295) by [rosefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox/pseuds/rosefox). 

> Apologies for any flubbing of accents!

**Length:** 08:41

**Streaming:**  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


—

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/97ab8o4ej4qiq3n/%28Not%20Such%20a%29%20Dead-End%20Job%20by%20rosefox.m4a?dl=0)

**File Size:** 14.3 MB (m4a)


End file.
